<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infinite by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424132">Infinite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is sent on a mission with his old flame, and things begin to heat up again. (NSFW)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infinite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “Can I please request a one shot that happens after the war. Reader is Naruto's girlfriend but she has a past with Sasuke (sexual but they had feelings for each other) and Kakashi sends reader and Sasuke on a mission together and they start reminiscing in the past and something happens between them. It can either be sfw or NSFW. You choose. Thank you so much :)”<br/>A/n: this one...wow. I may have had a bit too much fun writing it, based on how long it turned out 😅 also I want to say here that I absolutely do NOT condone cheating in any circumstances, ever. if you cheat you’re garbage and that’s that.<br/>As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You made your way to the Hokage’s office, already packed and ready to leave as soon as he gave you a mission. There were a lot of bases to cover right now, you knew, and the village was a bit short-staffed; so you wanted to help as much as possible and complete your missions quickly, yet effectively. It was the least you could do for the place you had called home since birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knocked on the door to the office, and heard Kakashi’s voice call out. “Come in, Y/n.” You pushed open the door, smiling at the excitement of a new mission, but your smile fell once you saw who was standing in front of the Hokage’s desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasuke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You stared at the man, frozen in place, and Sasuke only smirked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you coming, Y/n?” he asked, and you sensed a hint of cockiness in his voice. He knew how even being in his presence affected you, and you resented him for that. You pressed your lips together and walked into the office, standing by his side in front of the Hokage without meeting Sasuke’s eyes. Kakashi furrowed an eyebrow, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you two to travel to the Village Hidden in the Rain for a reconnaissance mission,” he said. “Since we’re a bit short-staffed, I won’t be sending anyone else with you, but I’m sure you’ll be fine on your own. You are to leave immediately.” You gulped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A mission alone with Sasuke? This isn’t going to end well, I can feel it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Any questions?” You and Sasuke shook your heads, and you bowed to Kakashi, leaving without another word or even a glance at Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face burned as you walked quickly down the hallway in search of fresh air. “Hey, Y/n, slow down.” Sasuke caught up to you, his long stride matching your near-running pace perfectly, and you fumed. “Where are you going? Kakashi wants us to leave for our mission immediately -- together.” You stopped abruptly, surprising Sasuke, and turned your red face to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go on a mission with you, and you know it.” Sasuke’s face began to show signs of anger, and he stared at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I want to go on a mission with my old flame either, you know,” he said, his quiet voice full of irritation. “But a mission is a mission, so let’s just get it over with.” You breathed heavily and turned to stare straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But you better not hit on me. I’m seeing Naruto now, remember?” Sasuke snorted, and you whipped your head around to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even worry about that. Our little flame burnt out a while ago.” If you hadn’t hated him so much, you’d be offended that he didn’t seem interested in you; but it was better this way, you knew. You had gone on a couple dates with Naruto recently, and the two of you had grown quite fond of each other. You were a million times happier with Naruto than you ever had been when you were sleeping with Sasuke -- who refused to commit to a relationship, and who you swore hated you half the time even when you were together -- and you didn’t want to ruin your newfound romance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasuke and I were toxic together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to be careful. I can’t let him in again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You knew you had a soft spot for the ninja, and vowed silently to keep your guard up.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You and Sasuke had been traveling for hours now -- mostly in silence, as you had nothing to say to him and he apparently had nothing to say to you, either. The sun had begun to sink low in the sky, and the two of you agreed to stop at a small inn for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many rooms would you like?” asked the woman behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two,” you replied, as Sasuke simultaneously replied “one.” You glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting two rooms, Sasuke. I don’t want to sleep next to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a baby, Y/n,” Sasuke huffed. “There’s only two of us, so it’s stupid to spend extra so we can each get our own room. We’re getting one room.” He stared at you, and you glared back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” you finally agreed. “But you better sleep as far away from me as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to be near you anyway.” You swore you had smoke coming out of your ears at this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What an asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, just one room, then?” the woman asked timidly, and Sasuke nodded, giving her the money for your night’s stay. She handed him a single key. “You’ll be in room 201.” Sasuke thanked her, and the two of you headed off to your room, neither one of you daring to speak to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke unlocked the door to your room, and you immediately headed for the far wall, rolling out your bedding. “I’m sleeping over here,” you grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed loudly. “You don’t need to act like such a child, you know.” You fumed at his words. “I’m not going to try to snuggle you in your sleep or anything.” You whipped around, ready to yell at him, but stopped short when you saw he was shirtless. Your face grew warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your shirt off?” you said angrily, turning back around to hide your flustered expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckled gently, and you felt him walk over to you, stopping just inches behind you. You could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck, yet he didn’t make a move to touch you. “What, does it bother you to see me shirtless? Maybe you aren’t as over me as you thought.” You seethed, but didn’t dare to speak, knowing you’d only trip over your own words. Sasuke ran his fingers up your bare arm gently, and you felt electricity shoot through your body where he touched. “Of course, feel free to turn around and prove me wrong.” Your breath grew heavy with anger and a tinge of lust, and you knew you couldn’t turn around without doing something you’d regret. You squeezed your eyes shut and thought of Naruto, of his bright smile and the way he gently held your hand when you walked through Konoha. You hadn’t even had sex with him yet, and here you were getting flustered over your last sexual partner merely taking his shirt off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckled softly behind you. “I was right. You’re not over me, are you, Y/n?” You whipped around to face him, intending to argue, but Sasuke immediately pressed his lips to yours, and you melted into his kiss. Suddenly, you felt like a teenager again, becoming putty in the dark-haired boy’s hands. No one, not even Naruto, had made you feel as weak in the legs as Sasuke did -- and you hated that about him. Wanting him was like a curse you couldn’t shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smiled against your lips. “Well, princess, you still kiss like an angel. How does the rest of you feel?” He trailed a hand up your side, getting dangerously close to your breast before you stopped it with your own hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” you said, your breath shaky, “I’m with Naruto. I can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke laughed. “That blonde idiot? Come on, you and I both know that won’t last.” You looked down at your feet, and Sasuke grasped your chin, lifting your eyes up to look back at his. “Meanwhile, my dear Y/n, we are forever. There will never be a time we aren’t attracted to each other. We’re like yin and yang; perfectly balanced and forever entwined.” He pressed his lips to yours again, and you felt a hunger growing, needing his body to touch yours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought, running a hand down his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just can’t manage to get away from him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You deepened the kiss, your tongue slipping in to explore Sasuke’s mouth, and he lifted you with ease, leaning over and placing you down on your bed. He positioned himself on top of you, not breaking the kiss, and began pulling off your shirt immediately. You smiled into his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting straight to it, huh?” you asked breathily, as he pulled your shirt over your head and immediately got to work on your bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve done this plenty of times,” he said, removing your bra quickly and grasping your bare breast. You gasped at the touch of his hands on your warm chest. “Why mess around when we both just want to get straight to it?” He placed his mouth on your breast and sucked hard, and you nearly screamed from the mix of pleasure and pain. Sasuke made quick work of your belt, pulling your pants down, and you squirmed, trying to reach for his own clothes. He smirked, knowing as always exactly what you wanted, and sat back on his heels to pull his shirt off and unbuckle his pants, pulling them and his underwear down. He pulled yours down as well, leaving you both completely naked in front of each other once more. Your whole body trembled in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stayed sitting for a moment, his eyes raking over your bare body hungrily. You rubbed your thighs together, desperate for contact, and he smirked. “Someone’s impatient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have waited almost a whole year,” you grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke cocked his head and smiled mischievously. “So you haven’t been with anyone else since the last time we had sex? Not even Naruto?” You blushed, and shook your head sheepishly. Sasuke grinned wolfishly. “So you were saving yourself for me again, is that it, princess?” You opened your mouth to speak, but your words were replaced with a moan as Sasuke thrust his dick into you with no warning, filling you up instantly. Your whole body trembled in pleasure, your eyes rolling back into your head, and you raised your hips, wanting more. Sasuke pinned your hips down with one hand. “My my, you are impatient.” He took your nipple in his mouth again and sucked, fondling your other breast with his hand, and you felt yourself building up to your climax…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke suddenly pulled out of you, and you moaned at the sudden loss of contact, feeling the cold air hit your pussy. “Hush,” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “I’ve got to put a condom on. As much as I’d love to fill you with my children,” he glanced over your naked body, “I don’t think either of us are ready for that.” You nodded, knowing he was right, and he crossed over to his bag and pulled out a condom, rolling it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you came prepared,” you said, somewhat peeved that he had brought condoms on your mission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn snake, trying to seduce me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckled, finishing rolling the condom on and crossing back over to lean over your body. “I knew you couldn’t resist me,” he said, lining himself up with your slit and pushing into you again. Your hands flew to grab at his back, and he kissed you, hungry and passionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was you that couldn’t resist me,” you mumbled between kisses, and Sasuke let out a gentle laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so,” he said, his thrusts growing sloppier, more needy. You knew he was close to finishing, and before you could think about his words, his hands were on your breasts again, pulling and teasing your nipples. You moaned, and he let out a deep breath, shuddering as he finished inside of you. You smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done,” you said, and he looked at you, panting. He smiled, pulling out of you slowly, and moved to settle between your legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still demanding as ever,” he said, and licked a stripe up your clit. You shuddered, hands flying to his hair. Sasuke licked and sucked rapidly, venturing a hand up to twist your nipple, and you toyed with the other until you came, seeing stars explode as you closed your eyes. Sasuke leaned back and wiped his mouth before crawling on top of you again, catching your lips in a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” he said, quietly. “We are infinite. There’s no resisting the electricity between us.” You frowned and looked away, remembering Naruto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I supposed to tell him? God, what have I done?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sasuke stared at you, but you didn’t meet his gaze, too guilty to look him in the eye. “I told you, you and Naruto weren’t going to last,” he said gently, his fingers tracing soft circles into your side. “You and I are the ones who are meant to be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say,” you said, tears beginning to form and blur your vision. “You don’t even love me.” Sasuke looked taken aback, and you squeezed your eyes shut, letting a tear run down your cheek. “You only ever want to fuck me, but you’ll never love me. That’s what I want: someone to truly, deeply love me, not just want me for my body.” Sasuke was silent, and another tear slid down your cheek. You felt absolutely pitiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had someone who wanted to love me, and I just gave all of that up for what? A one-night stand? I’m pathetic. I don’t deserve love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n,” Sasuke said gently, and you opened your eyes to look into his. The voracious look in his eye was replaced with something else, something softer. He took a deep breath. “I never said I didn’t love you.” You felt like someone had knocked the wind out of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me? No way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t love me, Sasuke,” you shook your head. He couldn’t love you, not after all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do,” he insisted, and kissed you gently again. “I’ve loved you all this time, but I thought you only wanted to have sex, so I never told you.” You looked into his eyes and saw they were genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve loved you all these years, too,” you admitted, letting out the breath you didn’t know you were holding in. “I always assumed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> just wanted to have sex.” Sasuke let out a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are we going to do about this, then?” he breathed, smiling at you. You smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you should ask me out on a date or something,” you teased. “The gentleman always asks the lady first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hardly a lady,” Sasuke said, dodging your hand as you lifted it to swat at him. He laughed. “Fine, I’ll take you out on a date. Where do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most expensive restaurant in the village,” you said, and Sasuke groaned. “We’ve been sleeping together for how long now? I think you owe me a phenomenal first date.” Sasuke sighed, but smiled at you, leaning in for another long kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” he whispered, and you kissed him even deeper, happy to finally be with the man you had loved all for so long.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>